doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Continuing Series/Lydia
Story Doctor Who: The Continuing Series – Lydia. We see Lydia, Tom, Mik, the Doctor, and a whole group of students running away from a towering monster – the Mindkin. Lydia naration: My name is Lydia Barns. I'm a trainee teacher. I train at Brookdale Park Secondary Comprehensive, in Cardiff. Because of working there, I now travel with a man known to most as the Doctor. This is my story. The scene suddenly changes to the gates of Brokdale Park. Many students are walking in. Lydia runs off her bus and almost into a passing teacher. Mr. Scott approaches her. The two shake hands. Mr. Scott: Aah, Lydia! Looking forward to your first day? Lydia: Yes sir. Mr. Scott: Please stop with the sir. Lydia: Sorry, Mr. Scott. Mr. Scott: Now, your training mentor for your time here is around somewhere. Mr. Hills – he's Deputy Head now. Mr. Hills walks over. Mr. Hills: Is this my mentoree? Mr. Scott: Yes. Lydia: Hi, I'm Lydia. Lydia and Mr. Hills shake hands. Mr. Scott: Now, classes begin in ten minutes, so I'll leave you to it. Kathy... Mr. Scott leaves and begins to talk to a female teacher. Mr. Hills: So then Lydia, let's get to my classroom. Mr. Hills and Lydia walk off. They're in a corridor when they bump into Tom Chesterton. Tom: Hi, are you the new Maths trainee? Lydia: Yeah, I'm Lydia. Tom: I'm Tom; Tom Chesterton, Head of Art. Tom and Lydia shake hands. Mr. Hills: Tom, I'm sure you have places to be. I mean Art's quite a trek from here, isn't it? Tom: Yes, it is. I'll be off. Tom and Mr. Hills glare at each other before Tom walks off. A bell rings and we see a group of students file into a classroom. Mr. Hills and Lydia are standing at the front. Mr. Hills: Good morning everybody. Students: Good morning Mr. Hills. Mr. Hills: This is the new trainee teacher in the Maths department, Miss Barns. Now, you lot have some exams this term. And I can assure you that they are difficult, so I have printed out personilised study guides. Miss Barns, if you wouldn't mind handing them out? Lydia: Of course, Mr. Hills. But if they're prsonilised, then they'll have names on them. Mr. Hills: Excellent deduction, Miss Barns. Lydia: I don't know the names of the kids. Mr. Hills: Just before the break, I sent the registers, plus school photos. The students sigh. Mr. Hills: Shut up. Anyway, the registers of the classes of every class you'll be training in. I sent it to Mrs. Kafari at the end of last term. Lydia: I didn't get it. Mr. Hills: Well, you'll just have to manage, won't you? Lydia rolls her eyes. She picks up the study guides and goes over to the first desk. She whispers to the student sitting there. Mr. Hills continues talking. Lydia: What's your name? Student: Charlie Aruda, miss. Lydia searches through the study guides and drops them. Mr. Hills: Miss Barns, I'm trying to set the class some work, would you care to be quiet? Lydia: Yes, Mr. Hills. Sorry, Mr. Hills. A pupil puts his hand up. Mr. Hills: Yes, Justin. Justin: Sir, I couldn't do the homework because... Mr. Hills: Justin, you had two weeks to do it. Your whole Christmas break. Don't tell me, you were heading home on the last day of term when you found a spaceship. You went inside and find Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock. They needed your help; you had to give your homework to Rey, because it was being stolen by Orac and Buffy? Justin: No sir, some sixth formers robbed me. Mr. Hills: Did they take your mobile phone? Your watch? Justin: No sir. Mr. Hills: Did they take any exercise books, text books, other homework? Justin: No sir. Mr. Hills: What would a load of sixth formers want with a Year 9 muggle's homework? Lydia: Mr. Hills, bullying is quite a serious issue. Shall I take Justin to Mr. Scott's office? Mr. Hills: Miss Barns, I thought you were training to teach the most important subject in the curriculum – mathematics! Only the strongest, educated, most disciplined people can hold the high honour of teaching this subject. If you're not tough enough, I suggest you go and train in Pastoral Care! The students laugh. Mr. Hills: Shut up! We then go to Lydia and Mr. Scott in Mr. Scott's office. Lydia: He seems determined to make fun of me in front of the kids! Mr. Scott: Lydia... Lydia: A student is being bullied! He was robbed by a sixth former! Surely this school has a bullying policy! Mr. Scott: As a matter of fact Lydia, we do but... Lydia: Apparently he sent photos of vunerable kids home to a complete stranger! They didn't get to me, who did they get to? What if someone dodgy comes to the school! Mr. Scott: Lydia, please! Look, Mr. Hills has been teaching here for twenty-five years. He is experienced. He's the only teacher who I feel is up to taking this responsibility. I mean, Winston could be leaving any day; Cass is on sick leave; Natelie's barely a trainee herself... Lydia: Mr. Scott! Pooky Cartwright-Brown comes into the office. Pooky: So sorry to disturb you Headmaster, but Justin Miller hasn't shown up for this lesson or his last. Lydia: I'll search for him. Mr. Scott: Lydia... Lydia runs out of the office. Mr. Scott puts his head in his hands.